Naruto High
by OrangeGokage
Summary: Being his senior year and starting a new school, again, Naruto Uzumaki wanted to make this year memorable as he could. But his past was always lurking right behind him. Can Naruto keep it behind him and stay in the same school for a full year?
New School, New People, New Feelings

The alarm clock on his night stand behind to beep rapidly. Naruto groaned as he rolled over and slammed his hand on the off button. Naruto slowly sat up in his bed and reached for the lamp on his night stand, next to his queen sized bed. He flicked on the lamp and the light showed a cramped, dirty, and unorganized apartment with a small kitchen at the foot of his bed. Almost touching his bed frame was his refrigerator, a decent sized one at best. Next to the fridge was the sink, filled with dirty dishes. Naruto never had visitors, except for his parole officer once a week, so why would he care to do them. Next to the night stand was the door to his bathroom. It had a decent sized shower with a toilet, but no sink. He couldn't "afford" that luxury, says his landlord, even though it had a place for one. So Naruto was forced to brush his teeth, wash his hands, shave his face, and do all other duties in the kitchen sink. Again, no visitors so why would he care what his apartment looked like.

Naruto looked around his apartment and sighed in disappointment. He knew exactly what this day was, the first day at a new school...again. Naruto never did like starting over but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. His fighting and temper was a different story. Those were the reasons for his first three expulsions, that's how he got a man named Iruka Umino as his parole officer. By orders of the judge, Iruka was forced to visit Naruto at his apartment once a week. Even though Iruka's visits were forced, Naruto did like his company. And for some odd reason, Iruka helped Naruto pay for a motorcycle so that Naruto could go out and get a job to support himself. Considering the fact that Naruto lived alone.

Naruto sighed again, knowing it was time to start getting ready. He had received a school uniform but what surprised him was the fact that it was just a white button up shirt with the school symbol on its right chest part. Nothing special but it was a nice shirt with good fabric. Probably the nicest shirt Naruto owned now. But he wanted to amp it up a bit, make a lasting first impression. So he put on the shirt and buttoned it up but only 3/4 of the way. This exposed a good portion of the center of his chest and his emerald green crystal necklace. Naruto doesn't really remember where or when he got the necklace, but Iruka once told him that his necklace has a nickname, "The Curse". Naruto thought the nickname was fitting for himself.

Naruto still didn't feel complete, he felt like something was missing. Then it clicked, his favorite black cloak. Naruto pulled it out of his closest and put it on. Then Naruto proceed to roll up his sleeves to just under the black short sleeves of his cloak. Feeling content, Naruto looked down at his outfit and saw, laying on the floor, was his black headband with a white swirl in the center. Naruto smiled and picked up the headband and tied it around his head. It was the one thing Naruto had longer than his necklace. Now feeling complete, Naruto looked at the clock on his night stand, '7:45' it read. His first day didn't start until 8:30.

"Guess I got up a little earlier than I needed to." Naruto said to himself. "Oh well, might as well find my way there."

Naruto grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys. Then picked up his single strap black and orange backpack and strapped it on good and snug. Then Naruto opened the door of his apartment, the first steps to a new beginning...again.

Naruto walked down two flights of stairs to the garage complex of his apartment building. He walked until he got to the small garage that matched his apartment number '7'. Naruto lifted the garage door open to reveal his mode of transportation, his favorite toy. A jet black custom Harley Dyna Fat Bob with an extended seat and an extra set of foot pegs for passengers. Naruto sat down and put the key in the ignition and pushed the start button. Naruto's Harley immediately turned over and roared like a lion. So to speak. Naruto smirked and thought to himself.

'That'll never get old.'

Naruto grabbed his mirrored lenses aviator sunglasses off the handlebars. Then pulled the clutch in, put in first gear and left for his first day.

Naruto pulled into the school parking lot and roamed until he found a spot directly in front, surprisingly. He pulled off his sunglasses and looked at his new school. Had to be at least two stories high, the outside was a light brown and had the name 'Hidden Leaf High School' above the main doorway. Naruto then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to look at the time. '8:15'

'Good, I have some time to find my locker and classes.' Naruto thought to himself as he headed inside the school.

As Naruto walked the halls towards the "Senior Locker Bay", his eyes wandered at the interior of the school and passing students. He didn't want to get attached to anything but everything seemed...nice. Something Naruto wasn't used to. He finally found his locker and was surprised on how roomy it was. As Naruto did the combination and put his things inside, he could over hear other students talking about him.

"Hey, who's the new guy?" was one the of most common things said but he could also hear a couple of girl students say "Hey, he's kinda cute."

Naruto smiled to himself. 'Feels good to be noticed, for a change.' After putting all his supplies in his locker, besides a pencil and notebook, now Naruto had to find his first class.

"Room 220. History with Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said out loud. Not thinking would care or hear.

"You're looking for room 220?"

"Huh?" Naruto said turning to see a brunette, about an inch shorter than him, with red face paint. Similar to fangs. And laying on his shoulder was a small white dog.

"Uh, yeah." Naruto said, confused.

"I'm in that class, you can follow me."

"O-okay."

Naruto walked next to the brunette as he lead the way to room 220. "So what's your name, new kid?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Your's?"

"Kiba Inuzuka. And this is Akamaru." Kiba said pointing at the dog in his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you. Is it okay to have a dog in here?"

"For me it is. I got permission, seeing how my mom is the vice principal. Only had to pull some strings."

"That's cool."

Naruto and Kiba continued to walk until they reached a door with a plaque that said '220'.

"Here we are." Kiba stated.

"Thanks for showing me Kiba."

"Anytime man."

Kiba opened the door and walked in first. Naruto followed suit and was surprised. The class was filled with loud talking and students writing on the chalkboard. But what surprised him the most that there wasn't a teacher.

"Uh, where's the teacher?" Naruto asked. Everyone started to laugh.

He's always late and when he finally shows up, we have enough time to clean up whatever mess there is." A kid with long black hair and pale white eyes came up and said.

"Really? That's awesome."

"Yeah, guys this is Naruto. He's new so it's up to us to show him a good time." Kiba introduced.

"Good to meet you. I'm Neji."

"And my name is Rock Lee! I will show you the springtime of youth!"

"Uhh, hi." Naruto was a bit taken back by his 'enthusiasm'.

"Ah, don't worry about him. Introductions are so troublesome, but I'm Shikamaru. And that's Choji, the one with the chips."

*Munch* "Hi" *Munch*

Naruto wasn't really used to this kind of treatment. Everyone being so nice made him feel a little uncomfortable, but he liked this feeling. But his stomach flipped when the next student 'introduced' himself.

"Hn. So this is the new kid? I've heard a couple of things about you."

Naruto turned to see a kid with semi long black hair with onyx eyes. "Is that so?" Naruto asked, trying to sound defiant.

"Oh yeah. Some of those things aren't so good. On your fifth school?" The black haired student mocked, making Naruto's fist clench.

"Come on Sasuke, be nice man." Kiba defended.

"Yeah, even if he is new, show the guys some respect. Don't go around spreading rumors." Shikamaru also defended.

"Tsk. Whatever, just stay out of my way." Sasuke said, going back to his conversation.

'This could be bad.' Naruto thought worryingly. He didn't want to start any trouble but it somehow always seemed to find him. Suddenly a random kid on lookout yelled.

"He's coming!"

At that moment, everyone started to scramble around the room, cleaning up any mess, erasing what was drawn on the chalkboard, and rushing to sit down in their seats. Naruto was so confused and caught off guard that by the time he figured out what was happening, all seats were taken. At the moment the last kid sat down, a grey haired man with a dark blue mask over his face and a scar over his left eye entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late kids, a teacher meeting ran longer tha-hey, you're new."

"That I am. Naruto Uzumaki is the name." Naruto introduced himself.

"I see. Well I'm Kakashi Hatake, the history teacher. Go ahead and take..hm. Looks like there aren't any seats left. Oh well, take this extra chair and go sit next to Sakura." Kakashi pointed to a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes in the far back left corner.

Naruto nodded and picked up the chair and walked over to where he was instructed to. When Naruto first looked at the pink haired girl, his knees almost buckled. She was so beautiful. He pink was just above shoulder length and had a red bow tied in the back. Her shirt sleeves were rolled up and she had her shirt buttoned to show off a little cleavage but not much.

Naruto set the chair down and sat down. Then Sakura introduced himself.

Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

Naruto melted on the inside when she spoke. Her voice was the right tone for her, it sounded so perfect to him. "H-hi.  
I-I'm Naruto." He couldn't help his stuttering, which in turn made Sakura giggle a bit which made Naruto blush.

"Oh don't mind Sasuke. He can be like that." Sakura said after she stopped giggling. "Is it true what he said?"

"Huh?"

"Was it true what Sasuke said? About this being your fifth school?"

"Sakura, you can talk to Naruto later." Kakashi interrupted.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi glanced over at the blonde kid in the chair, he smirked under his mask. 'He seems to be getting along with the others. Maybe what was said about him was wrong.'

"Alright class, grab the textbook under your desks and turn to page..."

"Class dismissed." Kakashi said, sitting down at his desk.

As Naruto got up and stretched a bit, Sakura started to talk to him, which made him almost melt again.

"So what's your next class?"

"Uh," Naruto said, pulling out his schedule, "math with Kurenai-sensei."

"Great! I'm in that class too. I'll show you the way." Sakura said smiling.

Naruto blushed again. He couldn't figure out why she, or anyone that matter, was being so nice to him. But he wasn't about to start questioning it. So he followed her.

It was a bit awkward for Naruto at first, he wanted to start up a conversation with Sakura but his mind was blank, except for one thought 'Man, she's pretty. Everything about her is perfect.'

Sakura noticed that Naruto seemed to be thinking about something so she decided to break the ice.

"So, how's your first day going so far?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, it's going good, I guess. Nothing I'm not used to though."

"So Sasuke wasn't lying?" Sakura asked, hoping to get an answer this time.

Naruto sighed. "Unfortunately, he wasn't. This is my fifth school in four years."

"Oh I'm sorry." Sakura said, feeling kinda sympathetic towards Naruto. "Why did you go through so many schools?"

Naruto was hesitant to answer but Sakura seemed like someone he could actually trust. "I kept getting expelled."

"Oh." Her sympathy grew. "Mind if I ask how?"

"I'd...rather not talk about it." Naruto's voice had a hint of sadness in it, which Sakura noticed and knew not to pry any further.

'I wonder what he did to get himself expelled from different schools, he seems so nice and harmless.' Sakura thought to himself.

"Well, whatever what happened, I'm sure it won't happen again." Sakura said with a genuine smile, trying to reassure Naruto.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked, taken back completely.

"Because you don't seem bad at all. You're actually really nice." Sakura said still smiling and blushing, but Naruto didn't notice.

Naruto was wide eyed and in pure disbelief. Nobody had ever said anything like that to Naruto before. He had no idea what to say.

"Ah. Here's Kurenai-sensei's room. Sakura stopped in front of a closed door.

"U-uh, th-thanks Sakura." Naruto struggled to say.

"Of course. If you need help with anything, come find me." Sakura said, winking cutely.

And at that moment, Naruto almost fainted.


End file.
